Tres contra el mundo
by Lenayuri
Summary: —Tú y yo, solos contra el resto del mundo— dijo Sherlock, pero eso está a punto de cambiar. [Johnlock] [Omegaverso]


**Advertencias**: Omegaverso. MPreg. John!Omega. Sherlock!Alfa.

**Nota**: Soy nueva en el mundo del omegaverso, por lo tanto, hay demasiadas fallas en este fanfic; sin embargo, sigo estudiando el tema para mejorar más adelante. c:

Sí, el título viene del pequeño, casi minúsculo, trailer de diez segundos. No puedo negarlo. Gracias por leer y comentar.

* * *

**Tres contra el mundo**

Ser un omega es difícil, John lo sabe muy bien. Pero, por suerte para él, Sherlock siempre está ahí para él.

Claro, la visión que tiene el mundo sobre los omegas ha cambiado para mejor, pero aún así, los que aún creen en las viejas costumbres, opinan que omegas como John ya deberían tener un pequeño _equipo de rugby_ corriendo por ahí. Pero John no quiere eso, aún no.

Ama su vida al lado del más loco detective consultor del mundo, adora la adrenalina que recorre sus venas cada vez que sale con Sherlock a resolver algún crimen – no la parte donde, normalmente, salva la vida de Sherlock – pero su vida es como siempre la quiso. Y, por el momento, no quiere cambiarla.

Sin embargo, la naturaleza no lo piensa así.

El trato que John tiene con Sherlock no es una relación vinculada, pero tampoco son indiferentes el uno al otro. Simplemente que, según palabras de Sherlock, no quiere vincularse sólo porque su instinto así lo demande. Por ello, John usa supresores.

Pero una tarde, después de un caso sumamente difícil, John es herido y trasladado al hospital para una intervención de emergencia. Allí, tiene que quedarse una semana en observación.

Una semana que no toma sus supresores.

Una semana en la que su cuerpo se desintoxica de éstos y sus instintos reprimidos comienzan a crecer en su sistema.

Una semana en la que el aroma a su compañero-alfa-no-vinculado Sherlock inunda la habitación.

—Sher…— llama, aún adormilado, sintiendo la boca seca y todo el cuerpo pesado. Por su mente desfilan rápidamente todas las imágenes del caso y comienza a hiperventilar. Tal vez Sherlock también fue herido o peor, tal vez él-

—Aquí estoy— la profunda voz de Sherlock y sentir el calor de su mano sobre la suya le ayuda a tranquilizarse.

El detective toma la mano de John y besa sus nudillos para tranquilizarle. El médico sonríe, sintiendo la calidez de la cercanía del moreno y se deja llevar. Ambos se dejan llevar.

John se deja llevar por los labios hambrientos de Sherlock cuando chocan contra los suyos. Lo hace porque él también se siente de la misma manera. _Pensé que iba a perderte_, es lo que transmiten en el beso.

Sherlock se deja llevar cuando cierra la puerta con seguro e inclina una silla contra ésta, acercándose al cuerpo de John, besando y adorando cada parte de su ser. El calor sube, el aroma del otro satura sus fosas nasales y lo que en un comienzo es dulce y tranquilo, se vuelve necesitado y descontrolado.

Ambos se han contenido por mucho tiempo.

Pero hay cosas que son difíciles de reprimir.

—_¿Recuerdas lo que dijo mamá, Harry?_

_—¿Qué, John?_

_—Que si sigues negando lo que eres terminarás como su olla de presión._

_—Eso es absurdo, Johnny._

_—No lo es, ¡y no me llames así!_

_—Claro que lo es. ¿Cómo crees que esa olla vieja va a parecerse a mí?_

_—Pero ella dijo que-_

_—Sé lo que dijo "si reprimes tu celo, éste no tendrá por dónde salir y cuando menos te lo esperes, explotará", es tonto._

_—No es cierto, si mamá lo dice debe ser verdad._

_—Cuando crezcas, hermanito, sabrás por qué lo hago._

El recuerdo brota en un estallido de lucidez y John interrumpe el beso con dificultad —Sherlock, detente.

—Uhm… ¿qué pasa?— John debe apresurarse, la mirada de Sherlock se vuelve cada vez más hambrienta.

—Debemos parar esto, no es correcto.

Sherlock frunce el ceño, parpadea un poco y responde —¿Por qué? ¿No lo deseas?

—No es eso, pero tú no quieres un vínculo, Sherlock ¿lo recuerdas? Dijiste que no quieres dejarte llevar por tus instintos…— dos, tres segundos pasan y el silencio es la respuesta que John necesita —Bien, creo que es mejor que te vayas-

—John— interrumpe el detective —En verdad quiero esto, te quiero a ti y no son mis instintos alfa los que hablan, soy yo. Te deseo— toma la mano de John nuevamente, acariciando con la otra su mejilla, sus labios —Ahora, ya que al parecer ambos anhelamos lo mismo ¿seguimos?

—Dios, sí.

Pronto, la habitación se llena de una sinfonía de jadeos, besos húmedos y nombres dichos entrecortadamente, así como palabras de amor y entrega. Ambos sucumben a sus deseos, a sus anhelos, a lo que realmente quieren… y, por supuesto, a sus instintos también.

La ropa queda olvidada en algún punto de la habitación al igual que el miedo de casi perder al otro. John se entrega por completo a Sherlock y Sherlock hace lo mismo, dejándose envolver por el calor del cuerpo del médico.

John es preparado ligeramente por Sherlock, porque su cuerpo ya está dispuesto para recibirle. El rubio gime, disfrutando del dolor y el placer que extasía su ser al sentir su lado primitivo, ese que clama a su otra mitad, por fin completo.

Tiembla, se encrespa, pide más y es atendido. Siente los dientes de Sherlock raspar la piel descubierta de su hombro y gime.

—Hazlo— ordena y el dolor punzante de la mordida del detective es opacado por el placer de sentir el vínculo alfa-omega creado finalmente.

El éxtasis llega, los llena y enloquece, terminando rendidos sobre la cama de hospital – suerte que la habitación de John es privada.

Cuando John despierta, no parece que algo haya sucedido. Pero la sonrisa de Sherlock, sus manos juntas y la punzada en su hombro le recuerdan que sí, efectivamente, ocurrió.

John es dado de alta al día siguiente.

La vida vuelve a su normalidad en el 221B de la calle Baker durante las siguientes semanas.

A excepción de-

—Sherlock, estamos en la escena del crimen— susurra John, tratando de alejar al detective, quien no deja de tocarlo —¡Sherlock!

—¿Qué?

—Basta.

—Dime que no te gusta y me detengo.

—Sabes que no es eso-

Lestrade se aclara la garganta y Sherlock entra en modo detective, alejándose del médico. John suspira y le manda una mirada de agradecimiento al inspector.

John debe usar la táctica "no sexo en un mes si sigues tocándome así en público" para poder revisar el cadáver a gusto.

Pero la táctica no funciona por mucho tiempo. John entra en su celo el siguiente mes.

El instinto alfa de Sherlock comienza a emerger, preparando el apartamento y moviéndose sin cesar, dejando todo listo para cuando el momento llegue. Y aún con la premura de su celo, ambos aceptan lo que su vínculo les proporcione más adelante. John sigue sorprendido por lo accesible que Sherlock se ha portado hasta el momento.

Y su celo llega.

Las sensaciones de su primera vez en el hospital no se comparan. Éstas se incrementan en tal medida que el frenesí de placer y amor es inmenso y John siente que se ahoga de deseo. Sherlock no está diferente, es feroz y dulce, asombroso y cálido.

John saborea todo lo que Sherlock le brinda y éste llena su disco duro de información sobre John, _su_ John, _su_ omega. Tan embelesados están, que no sienten el paso del tiempo; sólo les importa el otro.

Y el celo de John termina unos días después.

Dos meses después, John no puede acercarse a la escena del crimen sin asquearse. Preocupado – y con los instintos alfa a tope – Sherlock lleva a John con el médico, aunque el rubio le dice que no es nada, que tal vez el condimento de la cena fue lo que le cayó pesado; sin embargo, acepta para complacer al detective.

—¿Qué te dijo?— la impaciencia de Sherlock se palpa y John no puede hacer más que reír por su actitud.

—Nada grave, ya te había dicho.

—Sí, pero-

—Sherlock, tranquilo.

—¡Necesitamos una segunda opinión!— el detective comienza a jalar el brazo de John hacia la salida —¡No es posible que te asquees después de tantas escenas en las que hemos-

—¡Sherlock!— el alfa se detiene y observa a su omega fijamente —Esto es serio, así que escúchame. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace tiempo, sobre nosotros contra el mundo?

—Sí. Te dije "tú y yo, solos contra el resto del mundo", ¿por qué?

—Bueno, ya no somos dos, seremos tres.

John no pierde detalle del cambio en el rostro del detective conforme comprende el significado de esas palabras. Primero, la sorpresa – una mueca minúscula, casi imperceptible si no sabes dónde observar. La alegría en la mirada de Sherlock es inmensa, casi desbordante y John siente que algo cálido brota en su pecho cuando el moreno le abraza, deja besos esporádicos en su rostro y balbucea cosas como "demasiado obvio", "innecesario venir al médico" y demás cosas que hacen sonreír a ambos.

Porque ya no son solamente ellos contra el resto del mundo.

Pronto – en siete meses, según el papel en la mano de John – serán tres contra el resto del mundo.


End file.
